


Burden Of Proof

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, BDSM, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: When Jack is captured by slavers, he and Daniel must complete a series of tests in order to prove that Daniel owns him





	Burden Of Proof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymorningstar/gifts).



“And now for the one I know a lot of you have been waiting for!” The auctioneer paused and the crowd started baying and cheering until he motioned for them to quieten down. He held out his hand and the handle of a leash and a pain stick were placed in it. Glancing to his side, he tugged on the leash and dragged a resisting Jack O’Neill to his side. 

Jack was naked, dirty and clearly bruised and bloody, one eye swollen closed. His arms were bound tightly behind him, his ankles in shackles locked to a chain around his waist. He had metal bands around his throat and his hard cock, and he was baring his teeth, growling at the auctioneer. 

The auctioneer’s response was to kick the back of Jack’s legs, dropping him painfully to his knees before pressing the pain stick against his side. Jack howled as a fresh burn appeared on his skin. Daniel felt sick to his stomach and balled his hands into fists, taking a step forward. Sam placed a warning hand on his arm and shook her head. Daniel looked at her and nodded, squaring his jaw and shoulders and turning his attention back to the stage, fighting the urge to fidget in the unfamiliar, uncomfortable, leather clothing he was wearing.

“We have here a warrior of the Tau’ri, advanced in age but as you can see with plenty of fight and spirit in him! Completely untrained and not house broken, you should not purchase lightly, he is not for the weak man to own. With that said, we start the bidding at five thousand credits."

Daniel straightened up and took a deep breath. “Stop!” His voice rang out clearly across the courtyard and all eyes turned to him. “Stop the auction.” 

“Stop the auction?” The auctioneer echoed in disbelief. “Why would I want to do such a thing?” 

Daniel moved through the crowd, not taking his eyes off Jack. He took a deep breath and climbed the wooden steps onto the stage. “Because to continue it would be to break your laws.” 

The auctioneer looked as though he wanted to use the pain stick on Daniel and his lip curled in contempt. “And what law would that be?” 

“An owned man cannot be sold.” Daniel glanced down at Jack’s intake of breath and met his eyes. Jack nodded imperceptibly and Daniel turned his attention back to the auctioneer. 

“This man is not owned,” the auctioneer scoffed. “He was found wandering alone, carrying no free papers and displaying no marks of ownership, after curfew. Therefore, by our laws, he is available for sale.” 

Daniel smiled coldly. “You are clearly aware he is Tau’ri, that we are off-worlders and have no free papers” 

“Official guests are to be accompanied when outside after curfew, something that you would have been advised by your Attendant of on your first day here.”

Daniel dipped his head in acknowledgement. “We were,” he admitted. “And for his disobedience in that respect, he will be punished. But, he belongs to me, and therefore, by your own laws, you can’t sell him.”

The auctioneer laughed, as did many of the crowd. “You expect me to believe that you, a _scholar_ are capable of owning a **warrior** such as this one?” 

Daniel didn’t reply, simply stared back. He felt Jack tense at his feet but didn’t look down, instead dropped his hand to rest lightly on Jack’s head, thumb rubbing his scalp. 

The auctioneer looked from Daniel, to Jack, and back again. "If this man truly belongs to you, you will be able to prove it to our satisfaction. If you fail to do so, there will be consequences, for both of you."

"Before I agree to your terms, I want to do a visual inspection and make sure he's unharmed. You've clearly mistreated him and he's filthy."

“He has fought anyone who has tried to touch him.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “I wonder why,” he muttered half under his breath and he felt Jack’s soft chuckle vibrate through his hand. 

“Show us that he submits to you bathing him,” the auctioneer continued, “and we will consider it in our determination.”

Exhaling slowly Daniel nodded. “That is acceptable,” he agreed. He glanced across the courtyard and met Sam’s eyes before turning his attention to Jack. He clicked his fingers and a small smile of satisfaction crossed his face when Jack rose to his knees with a wince, his knees cracking. “But not in front of a crowd.”

“No, no crowds.” The auctioneer stumbled slightly over his words, clearly stunned at the ease with which Jack had obeyed Daniel’s unspoken command. “Please, follow me.” He handed the leash to Daniel who wrapped it around his hand, pulling Jack close as they followed the auctioneer off the stage and into the building behind it. They walked in silence, Daniel making a mental map of the layout as they were lead to a large bathroom. The auctioneer closed the door and motioned to Daniel. 

Daniel looked around, noting both showers and a large, roman-style bath; a bath he caught Jack looking longingly at. He unclipped the leash from Jack’s collar and stuck it in his pocket. “Jack, you OK?” 

Jack looked from Daniel to the auctioneer and back again, rolling his neck until it popped. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Are you hurt anywhere? How are your knees?” Daniel turned to the auctioneer and held out his hand. “Keys.” The auctioneer looked as though he was going to protest. “Either you give me the keys or you unlock his shackles yourself.” The auctioneer pressed his lips into a thin line but moved to unlock Jack’s chains then moved to sit on a bench against the wall. 

Jack grimaced and groaned as his arms were moved and Daniel immediately stepped up to rub the limbs. “Easy. I’ve got you.” He massaged Jack’s arms and hands until he felt Jack start to relax. “OK?” 

“I…” Jack blushed and swallowed hard, dropping his gaze to the floor. “They… he… my ass,” he whispered, shifting his stance to let Daniel see the base of a black plug.

“Ah.” Daniel crouched down behind Jack, one hand resting lightly on his lower back. He could see the tension in Jack’s legs. “Relax or this is going to hurt even more.” His hand shaking slightly, Daniel’s fingers found the edges of the plug. He worked it out gently, trying to ignore the way Jack was trembling and panting. Frowning at the spots of blood, Daniel tossed the plug to one side and pushed himself to his feet. “Let me guess, no lube?” 

Jack blushed even darker and refused to look at Daniel. “No lube,” he confirmed. 

Daniel shot a dark look at the auctioneer who was watching them intently. “Bastard,” he hissed. “Anything else I need to know about?” 

Jack started to shake his head then paused and licked his lips. “They gave me something. To uhh…” he gestured at his cock. “Y’know. Make me more desirable at auction.” 

Daniel’s face darkened and he curled one hand into a fist. He looked up at the touch of Jack’s hand to his arm; Jack shaking his head. Exhaling slowly, Daniel forced himself to relax. “I’m OK.” He took another deep breath. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” He glanced again at the auctioneer. “Undress me,” Daniel instructed loud enough for the auctioneer to hear. Jack licked his lips, hunger burning in his eyes as he knelt at Daniel’s feet to unlace his boots. Daniel’s breath caught in his chest and his cock twitched despite the circumstances. Jack quickly stripped him, folding his clothes neatly and placing them one on of the benches.

Taking Jack by the hand, Daniel lead him to stand under the shower. He turned on the spray, adjusting the temperature and pressure until he was satisfied, then grabbed a couple of soft cloths. “I’m sorry,” Daniel said softly, “that we have to do…. This whole… charade. We tried everything to get you out.” 

“I figured as much.” Jack cupped Daniel’s face in his hands and kissed him gently. “Are you gonna be ok to go through with this?” 

Daniel sighed and briefly leaned into Jack before straightening back up again. “It’s weird,” he admitted, taking Jack by the shoulder and turning him into the spray. “I…” He trailed off and shook his head, looking over his shoulder at the auctioneer. “Lets just get this over with,” he suggested. 

“Yeah.” Jack stood still while the water washed away the worst of the dirt, turning as directed by Daniel. “I’m glad it’s you and not Carter.”

“Teal’c suggested we got Hammond involved,” Daniel said as he carefully cleaned some cuts on Jack’s side. “Hopefully we can get antiseptic ointment for some of these.” He turned the shower off and told Jack to get in the bath. He felt Jack’s gaze on his hardening cock and tried to damp down the arousal that had started stirring in his groin. “I said in the bath,” Daniel pointed and Jack climbed into the bath, sinking down into the warm water. 

Daniel followed Jack in and they fell silent as Daniel concentrated on properly bathing and checking over Jack’s injuries. He made a face at the swelling to Jack’s eye and his split lip. “Looks mostly superficial,” he confirmed, relief evident in his tone. “You’ll live.” He ran the warm wet cloth across Jacks shoulders, his fingers finding a solid knot of muscle. Jack groaned, his head falling forwards. He moved to sit on the ledge and indicated for Jack to sit between his legs. He bit back a groan of his own as Jack brushed against his cock and instead forced himself to focus on Jack’s shoulder; he was pretty sure the muscles were bunched from tension and not injury but wanted to be sure. He worked at the muscle until he felt Jack relaxing against him. 

“This demonstration has been quite suitable.” The auctioneer stated from behind them, making Daniel start. “He has submitted to you bathing him. It is time to move on to the matter of his punishment.”   
Daniel nodded. “Of course,” he agreed as he pushed Jack away and climbed out of the bath. He was aware of Jack behind him and managed not to make any surprised sounds when Jack started to dry him off with warm towel. “Thank you.” He took a robe offered to him by the auctioneer then, checked to make sure Jack’s skin was dry before buckling the collar back around his neck and hooking the leash in place. “Do you have a suitable location for me to mete out his punishment? A private one,” he amended, a heartbeat later. 

“What form of punishment do you have in mind,” the auctioneer asked. 

Daniel hummed thoughtfully and looked at Jack. “A spanking.” He quirked an eyebrow at the flush that colored Jack’s cheeks at the comment. 

“We have just the place. Follow me.” The auctioneer led them to a light and airy room which didn’t quite bring the word dungeon to Daniel’s mind but, as he looked around, it was certainly well equipped. Daniel wasn’t even sure he knew what half of the items were for. He eyed some of the paddles but disregarded them again; he wanted to be able to feel Jack’s reactions and a paddle wouldn’t let him do that. 

“This will do nicely,” Daniel nodded. “Jack, get me that bench and those cuffs with the clip,” he pointed as he spoke and Jack crossed the room to grab them. He started to kneel but Daniel grabbed his arm and jerked him back to his feet. “Turn around, hands behind your back.” Daniel’s mouth grew dry as Jack obeyed and he tried to lick his lips. He fastened the cuffs on Jack’s wrists then clipped them to a d-ring on the collar, puling Jack’s hands up behind his back and exposing his ass. Daniel couldn’t resist running a possessive hand over it, squeezing one of the cheeks. “Comfortable?” 

Jack grunted and wiggled his fingers. “Not exactly the word I’d use,” he replied sarcastically.

Daniel rolled his eyes and laid a warning slap across Jack’s ass. 

“He’s got quite the mouth on him,” the auctioneer observed and Daniel chuckled. 

“With plenty of uses.” Daniel stripped out of the robe and sat down on the bench. He looked at Jack and patted his lap. “Don’t make me ask twice. Good boy,” he praised when Jack moved to lay across his lap. He repositioned Jack, smoothing a hand over his ass while he let Jack get used to the position. “Are you supposed to be doing that?” Jack had started rocking his hips back and forth, all but humping Daniel’s lap, his erection obvious against Daniel’s leg. Daniel’s cock was taking a definite interest in the proceedings and he was almost fully hard. Daniel laid a hard smack across Jack’s ass and Jack stilled almost instantly, pulling against his restraints. 

“Ow!” Jack protested. 

“Ow?” Daniel echoed, biting back a laugh. He could picture the indignant look on Jack’s face and reached over run his fingers across the back of Jack’s neck, playing with his hair. “You’re going to be saying a lot more than ow in a minute. Now, tell me Jack, why are you being punished?” 

“Um. For getting caught by slavers and almost being sold at auction.”

Daniel lay a volley of smacks to Jack’s ass that left his hand stinging and Jack shifting on his lap, ass pink. “And how did you get caught?”

Jack tried to catch his breath. “I was… oh damn… I went out after curfew without our attendant.” 

Daniel tried not to squirm and groan as Jack wiggled against his cock. He laid another couple of slaps down. “Why did you do that?” 

“I… Um… I couldn’t sleep.” Jack pulled against his restraints, coughing as the collar pressed against his throat. His head dropped forward again and he stilled. “I went for a walk. I thought some for… fresh air would uhh it might help me sleep.” 

“So, you went outside alone.” Daniel punctuated each word with a smack. 

“I… yeah. Didn’t want to wake you,” he continued when Daniel prompted him. He hissed when Daniel continued spanking him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

“Why else are you being punished?” Another smack made Jack cry out but he didn’t answer. Daniel pulled on Jack’s hair, tugging his head up, pressing the collar against his throat. “I asked you a question, Jack.”

Jack coughed and struggled but Daniel’s hand on his back kept him in place. “I don’t know!” he gasped. 

Daniel hauled Jack up. “You embarrassed me!” Daniel drew his eyebrows together. “How do you think it makes me feel, having to prove to these people that you belong to me so that they won’t _sell_ like a… like a piece of meat!” 

“I’m sorry Sir.” Jack hung his head and pressed a kiss to Daniel’s shoulder. “I didn’t… I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” 

“I know.” Daniel tilted Jack’s head up, cupping his face and running his thumbs across Jack’s cheeks. He met Jack’s eyes, checking in on him, making sure he was ok. Jack nodded and Daniel relaxed, pressing a kiss to his forehead before pushing him off his lap onto the floor. “And I forgive you. But you know how to thank me properly.” He spread his legs and rested his hands on his hips, watching as Jack struggled to his knees. “Be a good boy, Jack.” 

Jack shifted to kneel between Daniel’s legs, shooting him a glare. Daniel smirked back, biting back a groan as his cock hardened. _This_ he knew what to do with, although usually Jack wasn’t on his knees on a hard floor, collared and bound like this, but it was the promise of a blowjob he was reacting to. He bit down on his lower lip at the first touch of Jack’s mouth to the head of his cock, lips and tongue caressing him. 

“Yeah,” Daniel encouraged, hands sliding round to cup the back of Jack’s head, thumbs stroking the back of his neck. He sighed, eyes closing and lips parting as Jack started to suck softly. “So good.” Daniel’s head fell back and he tried to forget about the situation, to lose himself in the familiarity of Jack, of the arousal coiling in his belly. His hips rolled forward and Daniel tensed, dropping his hands from Jack to grip the edge of the bench in an effort to stop himself bucking forwards; normally Jack’s hands would be there, pressing his hips down, keeping him in place. 

Jack hummed around him and Daniel forced himself to open his eyes, watching Jack’s head bob up and down even as he felt his tongue and lips working him. Daniel groaned loudly, his back arching and his head falling back again. He could feel his toes curling and knew he was close, knew it wouldn’t be long before… He moaned in loss as Jack’s mouth disappeared, hissing in surprise at the feel of cold air on his cock. “What...” His eyes snapped open to see the auctioneer holding Jack by the shoulder. 

Pushing himself to his feet, Daniel moved to step closer to them. He reached up to wipe drool and pre-come from Jack’s lip, smiling as Jack licked his finger. “Now what? Daniel demanded. 

“Your demonstrations thus far have been quite satisfactory. We have one last trial for us to be certain of ownership and that is for you to have intercourse with him.” 

“What?” Daniel narrowed his eyes, a muscle in his jaw twitching. 

“You are to perform sexual penetration,” the auctioneer continued. 

“No.” Daniel was fairly certain he looked ridiculous, standing naked, toe-to-toe with the fully clad auctioneer, his face flush with arousal and his cock hard, and his arms crossed over his chest. He squared his shoulders and tilted his chin up. “I have more than proven that Jack is mine; he obeys my commands both verbal and non. He submitted to me tending his injuries and bathing him. He accepted punishment and begged my forgiveness. And he pleasured me with his mouth. I refuse to perform another intimate sexual act with him for your gratification and to be perfectly honest, I am sick of your voyeuristic games!” 

The auctioneer curled his lip and shook Jack before tossing him to one side. Jack fell heavily and cried out, and Daniel started to move towards him but the auctioneer grabbed his wrist. “You do recall I told you there would be dire consequences should you fail to satisfy me?” The auctioneer reached into his pocket but before Daniel had chance to react, Jack shouted his name and that there was a knife before barreling into him and pushing him out to the way. Jack’s pained cry was the last thing he heard as his head hit the ground and he passed out. 

*****

“Daniel? Daniel, can you hear me?” 

Daniel groaned groggily and lifted his hand to his head. He blinked to clear his vision. Sam was crouched down next to him, her hand on his shoulder and a worried look on her face. “Sam?” 

“’m ok,” he muttered, rolling his head from side to side to try and ease the tension. “Where am… what happ… Jack?” He sat upright suddenly, ignoring the rolling nausea and realizing he was still naked. “Oh!” He grabbed the blanket he could see next to him and quickly covered himself. 

“Right here,” came Jack’s voice from the other side of the room. “You ok, Daniel?” 

“I think so, my head hurts. Hit it pretty hard when you knocked me down.” He realized his clothes were in a pile next to him along with his glasses and, motioning for Sam to look away, he dressed as quickly as possible. “How’re you?”

“Colonel O’Neil is wounded,” Teal’c stated before Jack had time to respond. “He has what appears to be a fresh stab wound to his right side.” 

“It’s fine,” Jack grumbled. “Just a scratch. Auctioneer caught me as I pushed Daniel out the way.”

“Thanks, by the way.” Daniel stood, somewhat unsteadily, and noticed that Jack was also naked with his clothes next to him. He was also still fully erect. “I… take it the drugs they gave you…”

Jack scowled. “Haven’t worn off yet,” he confirmed as he struggled into his pants. “Thanks for pointing it out.”

Daniel flushed and ducked his head. “Sorry.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked around; they were back in their assigned quarters. “How did we get here?” 

“Four hooded men dragged you both in, unconscious, about five minutes ago. Probably the same ones who grabbed me and Teal’c and brought us back here when you stopped the Colonel from being sold.” 

“You were able to suitably convince them that Colonel O’Neill belonged to you.” 

“Oh yeah.” Jack stretched until his back cracked, then hissed and pressed a hand to his side. “Grab your gear; we’re going home before anyone else gets sold at a slave auction.” 

*****

Daniel was half-asleep on his couch when he was woken by someone knocking on his door. He yawned and straightened his glasses, nearly tripping over his shoes as he crossed the room. Still scowling, he opened the door. “Jack, hi.” He stepped back, inviting Jack in. “Didn’t expect to see you this evening.”

“How’s your head?” 

“Aching. I was just about to…” he motioned in the direction of his bedroom but his words were cut off by Jack’s lips on his. “Although this works,” he agreed, returning the kiss and looping his arms around Jack’s neck. “Please tell me whatever they’ve given you has worn off.” 

Jack broke the kiss and stepped back. “It’s all out of my system,” he nodded, then paused and pressed his lips together. 

Daniel frowned. Was it his imagination or did Jack look nervous? “Jack?” 

Jack didn’t reply. He just smiled at Daniel and eased himself to his knees, holding out a well-worn, brown, leather collar on outstretched hands. 

~El fin~


End file.
